I Have A Crush On You
by OtakuAshels
Summary: Highschool is complicated enough, what with the popular kids, acne, early morning alarm clocks and stupid acne. Now if you throw feelings, crushes and attractive individuals into the mix it is now just a mess. Especially when you have a crush on the Student Body President.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Please leave a review once you have read :) see if It is worth putting up the next chapter. Going to be a short story. Only 4 chapters max.

Thanks enjoy!

* * *

"Backpack...math book..gym clothes and food!" with that I had finished my mental checklist for the morning.

"Alright!" running down the long grey carpeted hall I was the only one left in the building at this time. But nah I'm not worried about being late. The metal front door of my dorm slammed back against the brick wall of the structure. Basically I leave the dorms later than others because the teachers loved me. Our campus is large, I mean dang our dorms are a mile away from the main campus classrooms. Every morning and evening all the students have to walk along the sidewalk paved path between the dorms and school. But dude I need more sleep than that, that's why I got a bike. I brought it from home right after my first semester as a freshman and hid it in the large bushes outside of the main door. Everybody on campus knew that I had it, the main reason I got to keep it despite it being a huge freaking rule breaker was that me basketball coach argued that his that his top player needed more sleep and a higher heart rate or something like that in the morning.

There was a huge that sat to the right of the front door, it was awesome in the spring cause it had these enormous red raspberries, that's where I stashed my bike. But dude everybody knew it was there but like some old dude said 'out of sight, out of mind' ya?. Sticking my hands in through the branches of I reached for the familiar metal handlebars. Reaching, reaching...STILL REACHING!. "What the fuck!" my bike wasn't there! Pushing aside the branches, I ignored the sting of the shallow cuts that formed on my hands and forearms as I looked in. There should have been a onyx black, silver trimmed 16 speed bike propped against her kickstand was a empty gap. "Fuck! where in the-" Well I had remembered to put on my glasses this morning. Where my baby was supposed to be sat a neatly folded piece of paper tire onto a branch with a forest green string.

Grabbing it I tore it from the branch and yanked it open. "That thick browed, bad mouthed, food destroying, stuck up asshole!" I shouted throwing the note to the ground turning to bolt for the school. At an afterthought I dug my heals into the dirt and grabbed the note cramming it into the pocket of my require khakis.A hero does not litter! I ran down the sidewalk the note running through my head. Even if he hadn't signed the note I wouldn't have had any doubts who had written it. The hand writing was a smooth and lanky cursive scroll, always written in a black ink quill.

Good Morning Mr. Jones,

You have been found in violation of the school rule XXXVI. This rule states that no student should bring a vehicular device on campus grounds without prior medical excuse signed by the dean. You have failed to meet these requirements, yet have brought a bike onto school a result your bike has been confiscated. Please arrive at class on time.

Sincerely,

Student Council President Arthur Kirkland

"Man!" I groaned as I heard the last bell for classes ring, I was late. Grabbing the tall wrought iron gate that sat several feet from the entrance I gave myself a push up the walkway. I uttered another groan as I saw him, of all people, standing at the top of the stone steps leading up to the doorway flanked by Antonio and Francis.

"You're late Mr. Jones" Arthur frowned and pulled a bundle of tardy slips and a pen out of the back-pocket of his neatly pleated trousers. I could feel the burn and the rush of embarrassed anger hit my cheeks as they filled with blood.

"we'll its your fault!" I snapped coming to stop at the bottom of the steps. The other boy raised his thick eyebrows in innocent surprise.

"well Mr. Jones how is any of this my fault?" the boy had the audacity, wow big word dude! I'm smart, to have concern in emerald eyes. Brushing a stray strand of blonde hair of of his high cheek bones he turned his attention to straightening the cuffs of his ever perfect school uniform.

"You stole my bike!" I shouted storming up the steps

"what a low and ugly accusations" I stopped to glare at Francis that stood shaking his long hair back and forth clutching at his shoulders. "Big brother does not enjoy all this hate! Love is so much better!"

"No one stole your bike friend" Antonio spoke up.

"Yes, no theft has occurred" Arthur stepped forward ushering the other two back "Though we did confiscate your bike as a violation of the rules"

"That's crap! I've had my bike here since freshman year!"

"Yes, an ongoing violation that I should have taken care of a long time ago"

"Everybody knows that I have it!"

"Then everybody else is also guilty!"

Arthur snapped his pale cheeks flushing with anger, pen met paper, green ink decorating ugly yellow and he angrily filled out a slip with impressive speed an air of success swelling up around him. "You are late for class, therefore you are given a detention! Right after last class report to the student council lounge!"

"But I have practice! We have a huge game on Friday!"

"No but's You should have thought about that before you were late for class"

"This is so unfair!" I shoved up the stairs

"Anger is ugly mon ami!" Francis called after me as I slammed the door shut behind me. '_**why does it always seem like he has a stick up his ass!' I was causing no harm! I just had my bike because of practice! Why the hell is he picking on me!' **_I pushed quietly through the door of my math class. My teacher merely arched his eyebrow and everyone turned to look at me as I dropped into the only back seat that was still left open. I refused to look up as I yanked my books out of my backpack, ears burning hot. I was positive that everybody could see it. I pretended to start taking notes, hoping that everybody would turn around quickly. I wasn't even taking any notes, my hands were shaking too hard. I was so pissed off _**'why the hell is he doing this! I haven't done anything to him! This is so stupid!' **_I gripped my pen tightly and only looked up as a gentle hand fell upon my forearm. My blue eyes shifted and met a set of identical blue orbs hiding behind frames. The shaky smile quirked in the shy features surrounded by median blonde hair.

"Alfred" he whispered "You broke your pen" I looked down at my hand in surprise. Sure enough I had broke my pen and ink leaked over my hand sliding into crevices and dips of my fingers painting them black as night. I looked back at the boy, my younger brother.

"Sorry Mattie" I murmured back and took the was of tissues that he offered me from his red backpack.

"No, your fine. But you seem angry" he whispered as I cleaned my hands the best I could, the ink already staining my hands an ashy gray. Silence spread between us as I scrubbed angrily.

"What happened" he asked and I looked back over as the bell rang

"Ill tell you on the way to the gym" I spoke loudly as the room erupted with voices...

"Oh-oh" Mathew stared at me wide eyed as we entered the packed locker room. " I c-cant believe Arthur took your b-bike"

"Right!" I grunted as I slammed a green paint chipped locker open and yanked my shirt up over my head getting changed into my gym uniform. I moved at a quick pace fueled by anger and slammed the door shut, chips of paint flaking down to fall on the gray bench bellow and the ugly blue and gray checkered tile beneath our feet. Mathew dressed more slowly, a look of dread spreading over his face. I loved gym, especially basketball. My brother on the other hand loathed gym. He was much happier in the library or in the kitchen. He had recently been spending more and more time after class in the culinary classrooms with Francis. It was beginning to make me curious. Not that I was nosy though! No! I am just a super cool older brother watching over my little brother. I leaned against the row of lockers as I waited for Mattie to finish changing. I had to stand here or he would get run over by the masses. Mattie was rather unnoticeable, alot of the time I would go as far as to say that he was invisible. No one would notice him and he would get knocked over alot in the halls. So when I could I would talk with him. I continued to watch my passive sibling tie off his tennis shoes as a familiar order coursed through the locker room. I could feel my mouth press into a thin line as the boy walked through.

"If you are late to class there will be a deduction of points and psychical consequences!" Arthur voiced.

"oH-OH dear" Mathew whispered and scrambled to put his stuff into the locker as quickly as possible. I couldn't help the scowl that crawled onto my face as he stopped at the head of our locker row. Yet the strict blonde did not put pen to paper, he merely watched my brother for a couple moments before he heaved a sigh.

"Hurry along Mathew" with that he headed forward looking for other stragglers.

"Arthur is nice"Mattie protested looking up at me with sincerity "He never writes me up for being so slow even though he can"

"Uh huh" I snorted shoving my hands into my pockets and headed towards the orange double doors at the other end of the room.

"w-wait for me Alfred" Mattie whined and I heard his shuffled footsteps behind me.

"Well hurry up Mattie he may not write you up but he would love to give me another one" yet I slowed my pace and even came to a halt a few rows down as another individual captured my attention. As student body president Arthur did not have to participate in gym activities yet he was required to dress out like the rest of us.

The blonde haired male pulled the student uniform top off in a gentle manner. For a boy, our student president was rather graceful. I watched as nimble fingers folded up the shirt and placed it inside of a locker. I'm not a pervert, no way dude I'm just observing my surroundings, you no all hero like. That was the reason I watched. I couldn't help it as my eyes fell upon Arthur. His body was thin and small, he was lean muscled and graceful. A completely flat stomach lay beneath a chest that slightly displayed his ribcage and between narrow hips. Swallowing quickly I continued to watch as his fingers dropped to his belt buckle.

"DO I NEED TO WRITE YOU ANOTHER TARDY SLIP ALFRED JONES!"

I stepped back startled and really looked at Arthur. The pale boy was glaring at me clutching his gym shirt to his front. Cheeks were flaming red, eyes hot with anger mixed with embarrassment as he glared at me.

"Ah shut up dude!" I laughed quickly whipping around to look at Mattie who was waiting for me nervously behind the corner. "Come on Mattie! Today we are playing basketball!" I laughed and he sighed in response.

"I don't really like basketball" he whispered as we left the locker room through the double orange doors leading to the gym.

"well ya the only sport you like is hockey"

"That's because hockey is fun"

"Ya, but its even more violent then basketball" I pointed brother is unnoticeable and quiet, that is until hand met stick and stick met was when my brother came to life. Mattie is the team head of the schools hockey team, ever since he took control our team has been undef-eatable in the realm of teams had tried to target him off the ice hoping to sabotage him yet they can never find him, he is not even the same person. On the ice he is brutal, commanding and ruthless. That is definitely one sport that I will not compete with my brother in. I've got a rep to keep and getting slaughtered by my little brother would definitely not be a good thing.

"Alfred! Be on my team! My team! My teammmmmmm!"

"Sure" I didn't even need to look up to see who was yelling and who my teammates would be. That shrill voice belonged to Feliciano which meant my teammates would be Lovino, Kiku, Ludwig, Mattie and over I stopped in front of Feliciano who bounced on his heels.

"Oh Im so excited for gym to be over! I heard that today's lunch is going to be pasta!"

"Alright teams to their sides!" the teacher entered the room and Feliciano waved excitedly, his grandfather was the teacher. Yet my attention left the authority figure to focus on the adjacent blonde sitting in the old, cold metal bleachers across the way. He sat, thin legs crossed over each-other, his small hands placed on each side of him as he leaned forward to better hear the teacher his emerald orbs glued to the man.

_**'he is so thin' **_unconsciously my fingers made a clutching motion at my stomach. I was extremely active yet I don't have six pack. Pinching at the small amount of fat on my sides, I swallowed and nervously looked around quickly sighing relief, nobody was watching me. I looked at the others that stood around me. The two brothers Feliciano and Lovino were short yet lanky. Ludwig was extremely built, not gross, he could still touch his hands but there was not an ounce of fat on his body. Mattie was soft yet thin, no pudge except in his cheeks. My brother has a round face, baby fat that he had never grown out of. I looked down once again as I pinched my side _**'maybe i should lay off all of those snacks that I have been eating' **_

"Alright to the center! Let's get started!" the teacher yelled his loud commanding voice echoing through the gym. Squeaking and shuffling sounded as my class mates and I moved across the polished wooden floor. I moved to the middle to start off the game.

"Gilbert" I nodded pushing up my glasses as I looked at the leader of the other team.

"Ah good morning Alfred. Ready to taste my awesomeness!?" the albino chortled his red eyes gleaming with energy.

"Bring it dude!" Man this guy is a weirdo. I mean red eyes really? Dude that is just not normal at all. I bent at the knees, back arching slightly as my hand hovered over the ball fingers quivering as I locked eyes with Gilbert.

"Start!" at the teachers yell my reflexes and muscle memory jump started. The glare that met mine amused me as I knocked the ball out of his reach.

"Go" I shouted. Basketball, whether it be i gym, at the park or in competition I absolutely loved this sport. I could feel the bunch and stretch of my muscles beneath my skin as I ran, the thudding of my heart against my rib cage, short breaths raging in my lungs, arms pumping furiously as I ran.

"Alfred!" As Ludwig's short came from my right my hands automatically moved and caught the ball as my body swung underneath the hoop as I jumped. I laughed and dropped down to the floor ad-mists shouts of approval and groans of defeat. Yet the voices were washed out and muffled as my eyes of blue clashed with a lush green. If I didn't know any better it would seem as if Arthur had been watching me the entire time. His book sat closed and clasped tightly against his stomach. He was leaning forward ever so slightly a look of anxious excitement on his features. It seemed we reached an awkward moment at the same time as a heavy blushed rose to my cheeks. He turned read and leaned back abruptly looking away and covering his face with his book.

_**'adorable..'**_

"ALFRED THE BALL!" Ludwig shouted and that was the last thing that I remembered.

"Ah! He's waking up!" A high pitched female voice met my ears "Hey Alfred are you okay?"

"Uh..."I blinked rapidly, the bright light over me stinging my eyes and quickly made me aware of a heavy pounding in my head. It took me a moment to realize where I was. The room stank of sterilizing cleaning products. The white washed walls were decorated with medical posters and charts. Two beds with each its own curtains sat against the wall with a much larger curtain that was pushed back revealing a desk. I had ended up in the nurses office.

"Chelles step back from his personal space and turn off the head lamp. You have it on the highest setting and no doubt he has a right headache. I don't want him tossing his breakfast all over the place. a tilted voice captured my full attention as the light clicked off. I turned my head pressing my left cheek into the stiff, flat pillow. Arthur stood next to my bed, back in his school uniform. He pulled a thermometer off a tall silver tray on the bedside table. "Chelles you can head back to art now, you have missed enough of class"

"Okay! Ill leave him to you!" the long haired girl bounced off the store she had perched herself upon. The large pigtails crowded her face as she smiled grabbing a satchel from the floor. She whirled around on low healed shoes and pushed the door open disappearing into the quiet hallway, the single door swinging gently shut behind her.

"Here I have to record your temperature"

"Uh" I looked back at the other blond that stood at my bedside, thermometer in hand. "It's not like Im sick or anything dude.

"The nurse has asked me to do this so just listen would you" Arthur sighed and before I could protest he jammed that little cold stick into my mouth. He must have seen the argument and questions in my expression for he sighed, thick brows knotting in annoyance. "You hit your head twice. For some reason you weren't paying attention during the game" he moved quietly and gently settling himself onto Chelles abandoned stool. He draped one slender leg over the other, small pale hands clasping about his knees. "You weren't paying attention when Ludwig tossed you the ball " he made air quotes with his fingers "to slam the dunk" he sighed "he threw the ball and it hit you square in the face, you tripped backwards and fell back hitting your head on the floor completely blacking out. No one could get you to wake up, so Ludwig and Gilbert carried you here. The nurse said that you don't have a concussion, but a good sized bump that will smart for a while and she would not be surprised if you had headaches over the next couple days. She says no practice for you today and I told her that worked out perfectly" his expression changed from calm to smug as he popped the thermometer from my mouth, which mind you, dude was pretty easy considering gaping at him.

"I mean you weren't going to practice anyways, you have detention with me in the student council room" he looked at the stick and scribbled down information on the chart. "She says that she wants to rest and she'll be back in a little bit to release you before lunch. I have to get back to make sure that everything is set up for club rush. He closed the folder sliding the pen inside as a book marker. "So you just stay here and rest like you are supposed to. He walked over to the window fingers clasping the white curtains and drew them shut with an efficient snap.

I blinked quickly to let my eyes adjust, however I was grateful as with the lack of light my headache lessened a bit. Arthur crossed the room to the door and proceeded to walk through the door. Yet he paused and looked over his shoulder the barest ghost of a smile lifting his lips "Rest easy Alfred, I will talk to your other professors for you, don't worry." with that he left closing the door behind him. My eyes stayed trained on the ugly gray door a I listened to the click of his precise footsteps fade down the hallway. I rolled to my left pressing my face against the sterile smelling pillow

"Dammit" was the only sound besides the ticking clock sounding in the room as I hid my face. I know it was pointless since I was alone and the room was dark yet it helped ease my thudding chest and the fire burning my cheeks. I may not be the smartest guy, especially not compared to Arthur, man he is a smart dude. But I did know one thing, I had heard the girls talk about it plenty enough with them being cheerleaders on the sidelines. Head flighty, heart thudding, sweaty palms and being embarrassed for no reason, not cool dude. My hands fisting in the sheets as I groaned. Dude, I had a crush on Arthur, I, Alfred F. Jones, an average student, popular among the girls, captain of the basketball team and overall cool hero had a huge 'school girl' crush on Arthur Kirkland. Straight A-student, cool headed strict president of the student council.

Flipping onto my stomach I smothered my face into the pillow completely. I had detention tonight for two hours, alone with him in a room, I'm not sure if Ill be able to get through it. This is going to be a really, really long afternoon. I couldn't fight the yawn that rose into my throat as I moved back onto my side. Tiredness began to creep in on me and I allowed it to pull my eyes such as a wave of sleep to roll over me with relief


	2. Chapter 2

Please read. enjoy and leave a descriptive review about what you liked best

* * *

Me and Mattie ran around outside on Saturday off from school. I was so excited for the night. A red backpack sat on my back as I ran through the knee high grass I was so excited about tonight. The repeated thump of the pack against my back would not let me forget the goodies I had stashed away inside. Treasure hunting through my parents garage I had found a small bucket of fire crackers. I was going to set them off cause today is my birthday! Scratches on my hands, knees and dirt on my clothes and the stinging of my cheeks alerted me to the beginning of a sun burn. I couldn't have been happier. I excitedly watched as the sun began to sink down closer to the ground, like a big fish swallowing a water bug. I zipped up my bag and ran from the garage and into the kitchen going for the black out drawer. Digging through flashlights and candles I found out what I was looking for. I grabbed the small match box and packed it as well. I went to the front door where Mathew was putting was waiting, two refilled water bottles in hands. "Lets go Mattie!" with that we both left heading out into the sprawling field that our house sat a the edge of. Sliding through the small logs that made up a fence we entered the tall grass again. I couldn't help laughing as the large group of cattle stared at us as we walked through. After we were past the cows I began to run again ignoring the protests of my brother, planning to play Indians and cowboys until night time..

"Mon Ami Alfred! Mon Ami Mathew!" a light voice called to us. I turned to see two other blonde boys walking towards us. Both of them were almost a year older than us, one tall and thin and the other shorter and really thin. The tall one had greeted us, his longer hair blowing around in the breeze that had started while the short messy haired boy just started stoically at us.

"Dudes!" I shouted waving wildly. These were kids who lived in the neighborhood across this giant field. Sometimes we would play them but they were really busy al ot of the time.

"G-Good evening Arthur and Francis" my brother echoed much more politely.

"Yes Good evening" Arthur finally spoke up.

"You are looking really excited right now. What happened? Something fun?" Francis asked looking rather nosy.

"Dude it's my birthday!" I laughed and yanked my backpack from my shoulders dropping it to the dirt. "And I found some really cool stuff" with impatience I unzipped my pack sticking my hand inside and grabbed a fistful of fire crackers "Look dude these are so awesome" I felt completely heroic as all three of them stared wide eyed.

"Alfred are all of those from the garage?" Mathew asked nervously pushing up the glasses that were making their way down his nose.

"Ya bro, I got them from the cabinet" I stuck my hand in the front pocket and pulled out a small box of matches opening it "And I found these in the kitchen drawers"

"Um Alfred.."

"You stupid head!" Arthur snapped interrupting France "You cant have those we are too young!" His green eyes were dark with anger and a scowl looked permanently glued to his face, ever messy looking blond hair not helping the situation. He leaned forward and I yanked back clutching my hands against my chest.

"Dude, It's my birthday! Plus I'm old enough!" I responded getting upset. How could he yell at me on my birthday and try to take my fire crackers. "Just cause your older than me doesn't mean that you can boss me around! You aren't my big brother! I can take care of myself without your help!"

"You are not old enough stupid!" he shouted back and I could notice that I had hurt his feelings but I was too angry to care.

"Just listen to me like your supposed to!" Arthur yelled and tried to grab the firecrackers away again.

"Mon ami! Stop yelling!" Francis grabbed Arthur from behind hooking underneath his arms.'

"Let go of me you, you, YOU FROG" Arthur shrieked and I saw my opportunity.

"Hey watch me I am old enough!" I quickly fumbled with the the box of matches. I was going to show him! Mr. Bossy Pants!

"Alfred...maybe we shouldn't be doing this.." Mathew whispered tugging at the hem of my t-shirt. Mattie always wanted to play safe. Anything that was exciting he didn't want to be apart of. My fascination grew as I managed to to strike match against the red bumpy side with a moments hesitation I pushed it to the wick of the fire cracker.

"Stupid you'll burn yourself!" Arthur yelled and I stopped laughing as I realized, these things blow up..and I was holding it in my hand.

"Alfred throw it!" Francis ordered and I immediately wound my arm back and chucked it as far away from our little group as far as I could.

"Phew-" Mathew sighed "-eh look!" he gasped and the four of us stared up as multi-colored sparks exploded in the grass and fizzed in the air.

"So, cool dude!" I laughed jumping up and down excitedly. "Ha! Take that dude!" I laughed pointing at Arthur. Yet my joy was cut short as he didn't look, angry, embarrassed or excited, or anything of the sort. Instead he looked terrified. "Dude what is the-"

"Alfred fire!" Mathew yelled and I turned around and froze. Sure enough where I had thrown that one single firecracker there was smoke pummeling up into the air, flames growing taller and taller by the second.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" I shouted. "No...no...NO!" I couldn't turn away as the flamers seem to go through a growth spurt and even from that far away they were towering over us. The fire was loud and screaming, it swallowed up the wheat greedily like a child at a candy began to race forward like the cars on the highway, yet I couldn't seem to move.

"Alfred!" a small warm hand hooked in mine and I was yanked backwards. "Hurry come this way!"

"Uh" I ripped my gaze away from the towering fires. "Arthur" I looked into emerald eyes, shiny with controlled tears. I could feel my own tears well out over my cheeks as the smoke began to sting my eyes.

"Run Alfred!" He began to run and I followed, my hand hooked hard in his. I couldn't take my eyes off of the elder boy as he pulled me along. Arthur ran fast pulling along, he occasionally looked over his shoulder worriedly. "Alfred...I wont let anything happen to you I promise! I will take care of you."

I nodded happy that he was here, I looked on a I heard shouts. Frantically I looked around for Mattie and found him along with Ms. Natalie. I felt like sinking into into the dirt as I saw the pain on her face and the roar of the firetruck sirens...

"Alfred...Alfred"

"Hnh" I blinked awake with groggy surprise. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. I looked up into the smiling face of the nurse.

"Ah there we go, now your awake" she straightened and reached over picking up the thermometer that Arthur had used earlier. I opened up my mouth obediently as she placed the cool stick back underneath my tongue before continuing. "Well you don't have a concussion and surprisingly no bruising. From Mr. Kirkland told me you took quite the spill across the gym floor, good thing he was there, he didn't leave your side the entire time." She took the thermometer back and checked the little bar of red fluid her eyes darting back to me."Well you have a slight elevated temp and your face is flushed."

"Ahh its just kinda warm underneath the blankets" I said quickly scratching at the back of my head but winced, that wasn't the best idea.I would die from embarrassment if she knew the real reason. With a quirk of her slender feminine brow she turned to record the information on her chart.

"well the thermometer can be a little wonky" she straightened chocolate brown eyes training on the clock. "Well lunch is in about 10 minutes, so just head down to the lunch room" she smiled and handed me my uniform and drew the bed curtains shut. Blinking in surprise I looked down at my body, I hadn't realized that I was still in my gym clothes. I proceeded to change quickly behind the curtains, pushing them aside as I was finished. I sat back down on the bed as i tied off my school assigned shoes. Looking back up I smiled as she approached me a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Ah Alfred you still don't tie your tie right" she laughed.

"heheh" A sheepish smile lit my own face as she proceeded to fix that stupid piece of clothing. I gave up and she stepped forward to fix it. She was a women of average height and dark skin. Her long black hair was pulled back into two braids and more often than not had flowers tied off at the ends. Her name was Nurse Natalie. The dream flooded back to my mind, it was her field that I had accidentally caught on fire. She had known me and many of the other students since we could walk. As long as we promised not to get hurt or bother her animals. She would always take care of Mattie and I, feed us snacks and let her see the cool things that she had around her house.

"Ah what am I going to do with you" her voice broke through my thoughts and I felt a huge smile break over my face as she reached up ruffling my hair. "Now on with you. It's about time for lunch and with how much you eat you cant be late. Need all the time you can get" she smiled

"Well ya, I'm just that cool" I hugged her quickly and pushed my way into the hallway as the bell rang and doors slammed open, bodies spilling from rooms, turning the hall into a loud writhing mass of adolescents. I waved at classmates as I heard my name shouted in greeting. Apparently the news of my little incident in the gym had not gotten around yet.

"Alfred ve-!" I turned to see Feliciano bouncing up and down as he headed my direction. "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard ve-!"

"Ya" I watched with no surprise as Felicaiano began swept along with the crowd. As always Ludwig was there and he grabbed the small brunette and pulled him, well more like dragged him along.

"Well you seem fine" Ludwig stated as he got there, Feliciano in hand.

"Ah ya dude I am totally fine! As if a small fall like that could take me out" I laughed loudly and the adjacent blonde just nodded in acceptance.

"Well if you are fine then we will be heading out. We've got club meetings during lunch and no doubt Kiku is already in the room waiting for us." with that the built blond continued on his way with the Italian brunette in tow. I watched him maneuver the crowd until my stomach growled, reminding me why I was in the busy hall.

"Cool! Lunch!" I once again joined the flow of bodies moving to the lunch room. What happened next occurred in complete remote control mode. I joined the line that lead along the counter of food. Age old red trays sliding along cold metal bars as hands grabbed at plates of food that sat on a raised counter just below eye level. Before I knew it I was sitting in my usual seat among many members of my basketball team. Voices of many rang out chattering, laughing, arguing, complaining you name it. The sound was deafening as everybody fought to be heard over everybody else. I paid much less attention to my teammates than normal and turned my attention solely to my food. Due to being unconscious I didn't get to eat right after gym like I normally would have but my teammates didn't bother me about my accident cause they knew that during lunch time my primary focus was to focus on lunch so I had energy for practice. I always continued to eat or drink during the lunch period. My focus was usually pretty freaking straightforward, yet today I kept looking around. Yep, there he was surrounded by Antonio, Francis and Chelles. The student council had a self appointed table, just like me and my team. I watched him sit down and no self control I could not help but look at his plate. He had an apple, a salad accompanied with a bottle of water. Arthur was so skinny, not an ounce of fat on him dude! That was when the real worry hit me like a McDonald's semi truck. He stayed then obviously because of the foods he ate...I turned to look at my tray to still see it packed with food on top of the fact that I had already spent a good thirty minutes eating already. With a wave of insecurity I pinched at the pudge of my stomach. Now that I think about it maybe it was maybe it was a little more than just a slight amount. I swallowed the lump that had been working its way up my throat. Maybe I should cut back on the amount of food that I had been eating, I seem to have put on a bit of weight as of late. I put my fork down on my tray and crossed my arms. It took me a couple seconds but I realized that the entire table had gone completely silent. I looked up to see every dude had stopped eating and was staring at me, "eh whats up dudes?" I asked and watched as the guys looked at each other, until one of them, Gilbert spoke up.

"You hit your head earlier Alfred totally not awesome" he said "The awesome me and the others were guessing that's why you weren't eating right now, totally unlike you"

"Ah dude...Im totally alright" I laughed "The nurse wanted to make sure that...I..could keep down food, so I also ate while I was there. So I have eaten a lot already" I laughed and watched as all of them relaxed back into the old ridged backs of the chairs.

"jeez dont scare us like that Alfred"

"Jeez Al"

"knew he'd be okay"

"Course food wouldn't be a problem"

"Whew that's a relief"

"heheh" I listened to the laughs of my teammates as they turned back to their own conversations. '_**Well that was a close one'**_ I leaned back into the chair raking my fingers through my hair in exasperation. I turned my attention to side and quickly regretted it. Arthur was staring straight at me, blue clashed with green and I couldn't tear my gaze from his. The deafening sound of the cafeteria faded away into a low hum. I watched suddenly as the blond blinked rapidly, you might as well have taken red paint and painted Arthur's face. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but he blushed hard yet a scowl crossed his face. Abruptly he looked away to the side yet his eyes darted back to mine quickly before he turned his attention completely to Francis and began to look like scolding the flirtatious man. The sharp shriek of the bell rang as it signaled the end of the lunch period. The protesting of chairs against tiles, moans and groans from students about returning to class, the many conversations coming to abrupt ends, friends and couples saying goodbye to each-other all clashed together in an even louder roar.I slung my backpack over my shoulder and joined the stumbling bodies that surged into the hall. It reminded me of a subway as I kept my eyes open for my stop. Sidling side ways I pushed open the bathroom door, surprised when I saw that it was empty I dropped my bag to the floor at a sink and twisted the silver knobs of the sink, water gushing down into the white basin. Pumping the foamy soup into my hands I scrubbed them together whistling softly. I looked into the mirror and flashed myself a smile, not conceited dude just don't want any food in my teeth! Flicking off the faucet the smile dropped from my face as I looked at my chin, I hadn't noticed that pimple. I looked at my reflection in horror and touched my face. _**When the hell did that get there! **_ I screamed inside my head I couldn't yank my eyes away from the red mark that sat on my face. _**'has that been there all day? How come Mattie didn't tell me? OMG is this why Arthur was staring at me!? no no no' **_ I looked up startled and snatched up my pack as the bathroom door opened. I walked past my fellow student nodding a hello as I pulled up my collar. I once again joined the masses knowing exactly where I was going. I looked up as I heard the giggling voices of a large group of girls. I focused on the girl that I was looking for.

"Good afternoon girls" I spoke up and the whole group turned to me.

"Hey Al."

"How are you doing Alfred?"

"Heard you and Arthur got in another fight"

"Is your head okay?"

"Hello, good, ya, and yep" I responded as quickly and politely as possible to all this inquires. I locked my attention on Elizabeth. "Hey Elizabeth I was wondering if I could bother you for a moment"

"Well of course Alfred" the long haired brunette smiled at me. With a small wave at her group she followed me away from the group of giggling girls. I looked over my shoulder to see the group pointing at the two of us laughing and jumping up and down. The masses were beginning to thin out as students entered classes early or sectioned into groups pressed against the locker lined walls. I walked around the corner to make sure we were out of the line of sight of her friends. Leaning against a locker I sighed glad this side hallway was nearly empty.

"I need you to help me get rid of this" I said flatly pointing at the mark on my face with disgust.

"Oh Alfred" Elizabeth sighed "I didn't even notice it, it was so small"

"Well I noticed it" I shifted uncomfortably "Can you do something about it" Stepping from foot to foot the knobs of the lockers pressed into my back as I looked up and down the brightly lit hallway"

"Oh stop your whining!" she sighed and dug through her shoulder bag and pulled out a small sound plastic contained that I recognized.

"whoa whats with the makeup!"

"You don't want people to see it do you? Well there is no girl magic that can make a pimple go away. But you can cover it up" she said waving the small object under my nose "Now do you want my help or not?" she smiled triumphantly and propped her hands on her hips in mock superiority.

"Yes okay" I nodded and she smiled opening the thing and patted a small sponge in the concoction.

"Just a sec" she looked around and found what she was looking for. Grabbing my wrist she pulled me over to a broom closet and pulled me inside. "I'm guessing you don't want rumors to circulate that you wear makeup"

"ya thanks" I remained as still as possible as she reached up and began to put the makeup on my face. A comfortable silence stretched between us. I had known Elizabeth for a long time and we were good friends, didn't really hang out much but I knew she would help me in a bind and vice-versa. She was also dating Gilbert, my second in command on the basketball team. Her brother Roderick was good friends with Mattie.

"Alright, there all done!" Elizabeth smiled snapping the compact with a efficient click and dropped it into her bag.

"Thanks" I smiled and she nodded

"Of course, anytime Alfred" she smiled and pushed the door open. The two of us froze as we nearly ran straight into a girl. "Ah hello" Elizabeth smiled. The girl stared at us nodding and scurried off.

"Uh..." I couldn't help stare after her but Elizabeth just shrugged. She is in my world literature class, really quiet girl. Wouldn't worry about it. Well I will see you later I gotta get to class" she smiled at me and disappeared around the corner.

"ya, bye" I shrugged my backpack over my right shoulder and sidled into the hallway. Students were milling about and I waved, flashing smiles and fist bumps as I walked down the hall. I was headed down the winding halls towards the culinary classrooms. I hopped down a few stairs leading to a sub level of the classroom building. The floor changed to plain concrete that was smooth and well maintained, any cracks had been taken care of with speed. If you were to look into what my school lacked it definitely wouldn't be in funds. Though you could say that they lacked in taste, cause those locker rooms were ugly! I continued to walk past several doors, hearing the whine of sewing machines, metal and wood cutters, hammering and various other loud noises. The culinary classrooms were all at the end of this up my sleeve I took a peek at my watch, I was still about 10 minutes early for the class. But hey, I still had a slight headache so maybe I could catch a short hero nap, never want to be tired so that when somebody needs me I will be there right away! With a yawn I got to the door and went to push it open but found my feet stuck to the floor and eyes glued to the individuals in front of me. Inside the room filled with stoves, cold steel tables and many other kitchen appliances was Mattie and Francis. They had a couple bowls and mixing spoons already out on the stove that were covered in dough and flour. Mattie sat holding a timer in his hands staring at Francis who was waving his hands around wildly obviously telling some outrageous story like normal. France spun around in excitement hugging his arms and gesturing towards the ceiling and then at my brother. My brother laughed resulting in a huge smile spreading across the French boys face, strands of hair falling out his pony tail. Mattie smiled and shock vibrated through my core as my quiet little brother reached up tucking the loose strands behind the loud boys ears. Francis smiled warmly a look of warmth spreading across his features. He placed his hands on hips with a chuckle and leaned over pressing a kiss to Mattie's mouth. Mattie smiled and kissed him back without hesitation, pulling back as the timer buzzed loudly. The pair turned to the oven and pulled their creation out of the oven. I stepped backwards in shock and leaned against the wall. Mattie was with Francis! Why didn't he tell me? _**'Mattie whats going on? Why haven't you told me that you were with Francis. I thought we totally told each other everything. Dude..' **_Pushing my fingers through my hair I let out a breath that I didn't realize that I had been holding. Pushing from the wall I pulled open the door and went into the room. My eyes found Francis at the sink washing dishes while Mattie was lifting croissants onto a clean silver cool rack.

"Ah Alfred" Mattie smiled at me and lifted one of the pasties on a spatula reaching towards me. "Here have one of these. The teacher asked Francis and I to try out this new recipe before class"

"Ah Alfred, mon ami you're early!" Francis looked over his shoulder as he loaded clean dishes into the plastic drain rack.

"Ya" I shrugged and took the food that Mattie was offering me. It was very warm in my hand and I proceeded to take a huge bit, grunting in approval as the taste of butter and croissant flooded my taste-buds.

"Oh Im so glad they came out well" Mattie smiled brightly "Francis has been teaching me more about cooking"

"And you have made amazing progress, a prized pupil" Francis flattered with a wink. Turning he dried his hands, folded his blue apron and approached the two of us a glass of water in hand. He offered it to me and I couldn't help the glare that crept into my gaze as I took the glass.

"Mon ami? Something the matter?" he questioned and I snorted in response, secretly glad that my mouth was full with the rest of the croissant.

"Ah your still upset over this morning" Francis sighed shaking his head. "Alfred I'm sure you knew it wouldn't be long before someone took your bike."

"Ya right. It wasn't a problem until the council made it an issue" I wasn't even thinking about the bike, but this was a much less awkward thing to be upset about rather than having to admit I had nearly walked in on him and my little brother kissing in the culinary room.

"Francis, is there any way that you could aid Alfred in getting his back bike" Mattie asked quietly, the two of us barely hearing him.

"I'm afraid not mon ch-ami" he swallowed quickly, coughing to cover up the mistake that I as a hero definitely picked up. "You know how Arthur is, once he goes on a mission like that there is no stopping him or deterring him off of the path. You both know that as well as I do."

"Hn" I swallowed the croissant and looked at Mathew "Hey can I speak to you alone"

"o-of course" he nodded and I turned heading towards the back room, pushing the door open I walked in whipping around as I heard Mattie squeak as he grabbed the door .

"Why didn't you say anything!?" I snapped and Mathew stared at me.

"Uh.."

"How long has then been going on?!"

"Uh-"

"Are you two actually dating?!"

"Uh-"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Al-"

"When were you going to tell m-"

"ALFRED!" he shouted and I fell silent right away. I watched as his complexion went from pink, to white and to bright red. He glared through his frames at me "If you would just shut up for a single second! First of all we were not making out!" he stopped his lips pursing as if he was insure of how to go on "Second, it is none of your business Alfred! I was going to tell you eventually! But this is none of your business! And you have no right to be mad at me!" he snapped. "Now back the hell off!" he snapped and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Please R&R it would be highly appreciated :)

* * *

I stared at the place that my brother had been standing. Mattie never yelled at me, never I was in complete and utter shock. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. But suddenly the shock and hurt that filled my chest were met with a third feeling, anger. Why the hell was he so pissed at me? How could he be so angry when all I wanted to know was what was going on with m y little brother. It's not as if I didn't trust him I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to get hurt! And if he couldn't understand that then he was the one at fault here and not I. It was the sound of other voices that broke my concentration. "Hnh" I pushed out of the backroom pasting a smile on my face, I didn't want any questions. Mattie refused to look at me as I came back into the cooking room. I ignored the worried looks that Francis kept tossing between me and Mattie. Whenever he would try to prod Mattie my brother would just brush his hand off. _**'So it seems like he hasn't told Francis anything. Good because there is no reason that he needs to know what is going on between us. Brother stuff only dude!' **_I sat down in my seat shoving my backpack underneath the table. I turned and looked over at my lab partner. She was a short light haired brunette that was always smiling and friendly. I had known her for a good long while. She turned to me and smiled immediately launching into a conversation. I nodded and smiled as I half listened to her. The rest of the class passed by in a similar fashion, she talked and I ignored Mathew as we baked the period away...It was the bell once again that had my classmates and I pushing back out into the hallway. I once again walked with my lab partner, we both had our next class together, world literature. She talked about how excited she was that our cookies had come out perfect and that she was so estatic for the waffles that we would be making next week. I laughed at this, she had been so excited ever since she had learned that we would be making them. Now that I thought about it...I hadn't had waffles since jr. high...when they had been on fire.

FLASHBACK:

_I sat back in my chair flirting with the girls that sat behind me. Two cute red headed sisters that definitely had a thing for me. They were cute and funny, they also thought that I was funny because any joke or flirt I could pull out of my sleeve._

_"Honestly Alfred will you turn around and pay attention for once git!?" a agitated voiced sounded from beside me. Looking to the side I saw an infuriated Arthur glaring at me over an instruction sheet. "We are supposed to be making this" he waved the paper "Waffles, remember Alfred, our grade" he scowled._

_"Alright, alright Jeez dude don't get your boxers in a twist" I sighed and spun back around in mt seat with a wink at the girls._

_"My name is Arthur, not dude" he protested placing the paper down with much more force than necessary._

_(FLASHBACK)_

I followed her into the room for our next class and plopped down in my seating dropping my bag onto the desk. I began to zone out as she continued to talk. My mind was busy as I went over everything that had happened that day. Everything this morning had been normal, until I went outside this morning and my bike was missing. I continued to nod and smile as I vaguely listened to her talk.

"Oh Arthur is so cute and organized! Jealous!" she suddenly sighed.

"Huh?" I snapped to attention at this statement and looked to where Arthur sat, the seat was empty. I frowned and looked over to find her smirking at me.

"Well that finally got your attention Alfred" she smirked dropping her chin into her hand. "But Arthur has always gotten your attention"

"Uh what? No." I protested feeling my cheeks light up.

"Oh shut up Alfred. I have known you since elementary school. Arthur has always gotten your attention. So obvious that you like him!" she whispered giggling.

"Ah come on Bella no it isnt!" I protested with a frown. She just looked at me arching her eyebrow.

"Your really going to deny it Alfred?" she smirked again.

"...no" I looked at her with a sigh of defeat. Bella and I had known each-other for a long time indeed. Fifth grade to be exact, she had transferred here from the country of Belgium with her mother and her Step-father and Step-brother from the Netherlands.

"Ha." she smiled leaning back and crossing her arms "I can easily tell if someone is in love"

"How can you say that you know so much about love? Your not married" I said smugly. At this she rolled her eyes.

"ill tell you if you can keep a secret Al"

"Of course, Hero's keep secrets"

"Well" she whispered "I got engaged this summer"

"WHAT!" I shouted. At this everyone turned around to look at us and she glared at me. I laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. Everyone turned back around not really surprised at my behavior.

She scowled at me and one everyone looked away I apologized. At that she pulled on the chain that disappeared into her blouse and pulled out a ring. "I got engaged this summer" she murmured again in happiness. I couldn't help but stare at it, my attention returning to her face as as she tucked it back into her blouse.

"Well who did-"

"Are you bothering my fiance again Alfred" a quiet voice interrupted me from behind. I turned to look at a young face from a rather short, thin pushed the stray hairs from his face that weren't held back by a barret as he looked at me seriously with eyes of indigo.

"Lukas" I breathed and looked at Bella in shock "Your with Lukas? When did you guys even date?"

"Since the 8th grade" Lukas informed me as he sat in his desk that was stationed behind mine.

"we've been keeping it on the down low" Belgium sighed pulling a notebook from her satchel "Since...well we both have eccentric brothers and all. It would be wildly blown out of proportion." she shrugged with a smile and I barley heard the grunt of agreement from behind me.

"But back to our original topic" she smirked and jerked her head over across the room. I couldn't help the flutter that disturbed my stomach as I saw that Arthur had finally settled his petite body into his desk at the front of the class. Notebook, book, pencil, eraser all set in the same impeccable order as it always was. I fought back the sigh that threatened to escape my lungs at the 'hmph' of success that the female next to me gave.

"Fine okay okay, So say that I do have a crush on him. So what?" I looked at her waiting for were this conversation was going to lead.

"Then you tell him!" she said slowly as if I as stupid.

"As if. Say if I did like him why would I even tell him?" I pulled my water bottle out of my backpack and popped open the lid.

"Because he likes you back" she smiled. At this I choked on the water, coughing violently. Hitting my chest with my fist I stared at her threw watering eyes and she laughed behind her hand. I felt my face flush as eyes trained on me. Looking up my eyes, out of habit fell upon Arthur. The small blonde and turned all the way around in his chair with a look of concern mixed with annoyance lighting up his stoic expression. I looked away quickly, settling to glare at Bella instead. I sighed mentally in relief as the coughs that racked my body faded out and by that time everyone had once again turned around in their wooden desks. At this point I couldn't decide

I slumped down in my chair looking at her as she smiled in amusement

"And why would I believe you"

"I could tell without an issue that you liked him didn't I" she ran her fingers through her hair tossing a smile at Lukas.

"Okay.." I crossed my arms "Say that he does like me back" I ignored the rapid increase of my heart in my chest.

"Then you need to tell him that!" she giggled "Get him alone and tell him that!" she pushed and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Are you nuts?"

"No! But you'll regret it if you don't" she sniffed and turned to face the front as the professor began the lecture. However my mind was not on ancient history but on the now and the future. Propping my chin in my hand I stared at the boy who was on mind. Arthur listened diligently , his eyes either trained upon the teacher or on his paper as he took notes. I could imagine what his paper looked like covered in that elegant scroll he used for his handwriting.

I could imagine the look of concentration spreading across his face as he took the notes almost verbatim, his pen sliding quickly across the paper with ease. It looked like that notebook was almost full with notes. It was a much different contrast to my notebook which was barely a quarter way full and about half of it was filled with random doodles and mini comics. 'hm, maybe I should take more notes, my grades could be better' Scratching at inch on my forehead I looked back at Arthur and was surprised to see him looking at me from the corner of his eye. His hand hovered over the paper carefully and he looked at me with a curious expression. As his eye caught mine he stiffened and turned his sight back to the professor, his cheeks red. Arthur was blushing...he was looking at me and blushing. I looked over at Bella and as I had guessed she was staring at me and smiling.

"I told you" she mouthed and haughtily focused back on the lesson. I gave up completely on focusing on the lesson and began to doddle aimlessly keeping my head down and mouth shut. Excitement coursed through my veins, heart thudding and I could feel my cheeks filling with blood **_'could it be true? Could he really like me?'_**


End file.
